ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Things that could be
This is the 6th episode of Ben 10:back in action.Enjoy :). plot Ben is at his house watching a new show. Ben:NO NO YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL YOU LEFT THE BABY!!!! The house phone starts ringing. Sandra:Ben its for you! Ben goes down stairs and looks at the phone it says Julie. Ben answering phone:Hey really no way ok ok. Ben drives down to a beach to see Julie and Ship standing on the sand. Ben:Im sorry if im late. Julie:You're right on time? Ben:Oh yeah the new Omnitrix is from another world so the time is different,anyway. Julie with a serious face:Ben,I have something to tell you. Ben:What? Julie whispers in his ear. Ben:No no not again! Julie:Its only for a month. Ben:But- an explosion is heard nearby. Ben and Julie:ON IT! Ben:What do you know about being a hero,nevermind. Ben and Julie drive downtown. Ben:ITS HERO TIME!!! Ben slams the new Omnitrix and becomes Heatblast but he doesnt change instead Heatblast modeled armor forms around him.Then Julie puts ship on but its a more improved suit actually fitting her size and shape. Ben:Cool outfit. He takes out a flaming sword and runs into the burning bulding. Ben to himself:I really hope this is fireproof! Ben jumps in but only to find Another Ben in stone armor in there. Ben:Other Ben where are your Gwen and Kevin? Other Ben:I killed them and absorbed them years ago and now ill do the same to you and your-- The other Ben is hit on the head by Julie. Julie:Moron! He wakes up hours later and sees that he is tied to a chair. Ben:Now time to start answering questions crazy me. Ben:What where you doing to that building? Other Ben:That was a bank my Gwen and Kevin worked there. Paradox appears. Paradox:Ben the rift will close soon and if it closes then he cant come back and time itself will have to be erased. Ben:Okay no time for questions then. Other Ben gets loose and absorbs Paradox. Ben:NO! He slams the new Omnitrix and becomes Feedback. Feedback:Ill use your energy against you. Other Ben:But im wearing armor and im now half tim-- Feedback shocks him with 600 volts. Feedback:Yeah metal armor Julie was right you are a moron. Feedback becomes Jetray and carries Other Ben off to the rift then he sees Paradox. Ben:Are you alright? Paradox:yeah I have a way to cheat death but it means im gonna change! Paradox starts glowing blue and his face age and body completely change he now has blacker hair a younger face and now is wearing a tux. New Paradox:Uhhh Benjamin kirby Tennyson I persume? Ben:Good to see you again too. Ben then sees Julie but she is packing her bags. Ben:So Julie will I see you again? Julie:Yes of course its only going to be a month. Ben:Well goodbye then. Ben and Julie hug for a while the she leaves,Ben watches as the car drives away then Ben stares at the new Omnitrix for a while. THE END Major events Julie and Ben have their first Back in action date. Ben uses Feedback for the first time in a year. Paradox regenerates. Aliens used Heatblast sort of Jetray Feedback Trivia *The name "Things that could be" references two things Ben and Julies relationship and Other Bens universe. *Paradox regenerating is a reference to Doctor Who. Category:Episodes